fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sato Xiao Sozen
Sato Xiao Sozen(佐藤暁ゾーゼン Satō xiao zōzen) Is the Guild Master of Black Sun. Sato is an extremely powerful and just mage and the Guilds founder. He built the guild around the ideals he had gained during his thirteen years of slavery under the Sun Worshipers. In his earlier days he was referred to by his alias Immortal Ash and was known around the land as a Dark Guild destroyer and a killer. Though he eventually decided to create a guild in which his values in power and justice may be embodied and passed down. As a guild master he is known to be a kind yet strict leader, and a merciless fighter. Though he sounds like just some bad guy who likes to destroy everything he finds impure, he is a reasonable man. In situation in which call for him to be humble or to treat others as equals he is fully willing. Though he has the ability to take a more brutal approach he does prefer a peaceful way of solving things with people. He has a high sense of justice and a strong will to protect the good people of the land even if most think he and his guild harbor ill intent. Sato's power in able to burn down anything he finds wrong, evil, or unjust. Like he himself most of the better mages in the guild share his belief in Power, Justice, and teamwork. Appearnce Sato is a young looking man, despite his true age being in the sixties he has the appearance of someone within their early twenties. His eyes are gold, like the sun in which he despised as a child. Sato has tanned skin and long messy porcelain white hair, which goes down to his mid back. Along with all of these strange traits both of his arms have complex black tattoos, with a meaning known to none except for himself. He commonly wears long robes which consist of black and white, along with a bit of red accenting. Lastly he wears a golden necklace and golden plate around his shoulder area. Personality History Sato lived with his father for the first five years of his life. His mother had died when giving birth to him and his father always had a slight hatred towards his son for that. Sato's father always forced him to do nonstop chores, he allowed him to have almost no fun what so ever and truly worked him to the bone. One day a Dark Guild known by the name of the Sun Worshipers came into his small village and began burning it down in the name of their false god. They burned and pillaged the village killing almost all the residence except for Sato who they took in as a slave. After this Sato was forced to help them steal goods from the villages and towns they destroyed, made him bury or sacrifice the dead bodies, and do whatever they themselves didn't want to do or believed to be to dangerous. If Sato ever spoke out or tried to go against them they would beat him savagely saying things like he should be thankful that they allowed him to live, or that he should be thankful he gets to serve their god. Sato began to simply go along with whatever they told him to do and even began to become more silent rarely ever saying anything. During this time Sato began becoming more and more emotionless, but one thing stayed in his mind the one thing that stayed was his unquenchable thirst to see this Guild destroyed and the Guild Master killed. Sato slowly began to listen in on conversations, read the books they left around, basically anything that might lead to ways of learning magic. All the searching began to show results as he started learning Fire Magic though it was still very weak. Sato started becoming accustomed to death, however deep down he knew this was wrong and it enraged him pushing his determination to new heights. Around when the eleventh year of his life had passed Sato had gained many deep scars all of his body and become quite muscular do to him being forced to lift all these heavy things and work non-stop. On his the twelfth year of his life the Guild finally decided to test out a new type of spell, one they believed could make someone immortal. This spell was very dangerous, all other result were death or simple pain and maybe a decrees of age by a couple seconds but nothing more, but they believed that they had it this time. Just in case it lead to death again they chose a slave to attempt it on, the slave chosen was Sato. The spell put Sato through excruciating pain luckily his pain tolerance was extremely high from his year of abuse. At first it seemed as though the spell had done nothing and they simply sent Sato back to work. But over the next year Sato's hair stopped growing as long and his body stopped growing as well, along with these strange stunts of growth his body began healing itself getting rid of almost all the scars that had been left on his body. On the thirteenth year a riot had broken out against the Dark Guild and Sato took this chance to destroy it from the inside. With his magic and cunning he was able to Destroy the guild, kill the Guild Master along with most the members, and even burn the building down with all records of the immortality spell. Sato was now about eighteen but still looked like he was around the age of thirteen, at the time he didn't think much of it and began going around destroying Dark Guilds for the pure sake of justice liberating towns and saving villages. Once Sato got around his twenties he began questioning what was going on, even though he was in his twenties he only looked about fourteen. At this time he came to the shocking realization that his body wasn't aging properly, that the immortality spell did have an effect on him and made his body age much slower than the normal humans. Even through this he kept on his path of justice trying to save anyone he could not allowing the world to go through what he went through. Over these years people had saw him take down many guilds leaving nothing but death and ash but no one saw him age which lead to many people calling him Immortal Ash. He was constantly on the run from the magic council for the many murders he had committed but he still had plans to destroy more Dark Guilds. In his late twenties Sato decided to face the council in a trial, he was able to arrange an agreement. Sato after serving his punishment decided to create a guild in which his ideals of power and justice could truly be embodied, a guild made for the purpose of erasing evil and saving the people. He decided since the dark guild he was a slave of was based around the sun he would create a new sun, an uncorrupted sun a destructive and just sun. Black Sun was then born, not many people wanted to join at first but it slowly gained members and was lead by Sato himself. Since Sato had gained a slightly immortal body he believed that he could lead this guild for many years and make sure they destroyed all evil. Though unknown to most a small team was formed consisting of Sato and a couple specially chosen people, this team was made for covert operations to destroy dark guild without anyone finding out. Through his years Sato had learned many different types of magic and even improved his base fire magic at some point during his journey he had learned the power and destructive magic known as Black Fire Magic. With his new found guild and his incredible powers they were easily able to rise up in the ranks and become one of the more well known Guilds though some when first hearing about them think the are evil or something. Sato from this point on had been carrying out his justice and pushing his Guild forward as their powerful guild master. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō):This magic is the one Sato had used during his younger days. It is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic which allows to user to create and manipulate the element of fire. During his younger days Sato used this as his main magic but switched up after learning a stronger version, he does still use this magic during times when he has no need to completely destroy his opponent. *'Full fire manipulation'(フルファイア操作 Furufaia sōsa): Sato has been practicing fire magic for many years and has gotten a strong gripon the concept of his magic and the extent both him and other users can bring it. Through studying both his own type of fire, the fire magic of other users, as well as the basics he has began to understand how to manipulate the fire created by others as well as prexsisting fire. Sato is able to manipulate fire weaker then his own and the fire caste by weaker wizards with ease, while fire on par with his own or created by wizards of the same level or stronger then him is a struggle. *''Spells'' **'Ra's tear'(ラーの涙 Rā no namida): **'Flame Lords Devastaion'(炎の主の荒廃 Honō no omo no kōhai): Black Fire Magic((ブラックファイヤーマジック Burakkufaiyāmajikku):Is a type of Caster Magic and a variant of Fire magic that allows the user to control flames a degree hotter than regular flames. This magic is very unique since users of such magic are extremely rare. Sato is one of the few users that has learned this magic. *'Flame Absorption'(難吸収 Nan kyūshū):Part of having Black Fire Magic involves the ability to absorb other flames to make one's own flames stronger. This is a process of the greater flame consuming the other for it's energy, because the black flames are some of the strongest they are more easily able to consume other flames. This ability makes it hard for fire magic users to fight against Sato due to the fact that using their spells will only add to his own flames capabilities. This of course does not increase the magical energy of Sato himself but rather boosts the flames themselves meaning the spell will not take any less or any more magic than it would usually take,but instead the flames make it so the outcome of the spell will be more devastating than it would normally be. *'Fire Transformation'(火災形質転換 Kasai keishitsu tenkan): *'Flight'(フライト Furaito): *''Spells'' **'Flame Lord's Awakening'(火炎ローズの目覚め Kaen rōzu no mezame): **'Darkened Hell'(暗い地獄 Kurai jigoku): **'Pitch Black Inferno'(ピッチブラックインフェルノ Pitchiburakkuinferuno): **'Onyx Burning Eruption'(オニキス燃焼の噴火 Onikisu nenshō no funka): **'Midnight Suffering'(真夜中の苦しみ Mayonaka no kurushimi): Ehanced Strength: Emotionless Thought Process: Enhanced Speed: Immense Magic Power: Immense Durability: Relationships